The Want of the Wolf
by WolfPackWonder
Summary: Jared and Seth are imprints and haven't had pups. Rated M, and includes swearing, and a lot of le sex.
1. Chapter 1

MxM. M-preg. JaredxSeth. Wolf sex in later chapters.

Disclaimer : If I owned Twilight, Seth and Jared would fuck.

* * *

SETH/THIRD PER. POV

Seth stared at his dominant with pure lust as the other listened to what Sam had to say at the pack meeting. His body was hot; his wolf was going through her heat cycle and needed her dominant.

'I need him Seth. Sam needs to hurry up.' His wolf howled in him.

'I can't just tell Sam to end it; he's the alpha of the pack.'

'He's not the Alpha of me; Inko* is!'

'For the last time Oina, I promise you can ask Inko to mate when we phase later. Jared has something important to tell us, remember?'

His wolf growled, but no reply came. He smiled inside, happy his wolf quieted down. He looked over at Jared, who returned the gaze for a fraction of a second and winked at him. Seth blushed and continued on listening to Sam.

JARED/THIRD PER. POV

Jared noticed his pup staring at him, but continued to listen to Sam. His wolf, being the dominant, growled at him.

'We need to phase soon, Jared.'

'I know, your heat cycle is coming up right after Seth's so we need to get out of here.'

'I can smell Oina's heat...we need to hurry.'

'I understand.'

NORMAL POV

As soon as the meeting was over, Jared grabbed Seth and ran out the door to the forest. Their home was a couple of blocks away from Sam's, but they found a shortcut through the forest when they were hunting. He and Seth phased, their muzzles nuzzling each other.

'I need you, baby..' Seth whimpered.

'Be patient. We're almost there.' Jared growled, puffing his chest proudly at Seth's submissive whimper in return.

They phased back once they were close enough to walk to the house. Seth locked his hand with Jared's, both smiling at each other as they entered the door.

Jared growled as soon as the door was shut, pinning Seth to a wall as their lips connected.

Seth whined into the kiss; his legs immediately wrapped around Jared's waist as he grabbed several clumps of the alpha's hair.

Jared ground his pelvis into Seth's; smirking at the whimper in return. He stopped when Seth asked for more. "Now Seth, you know what to do when making that request.."

Seth groaned. "Alpha, please..."

Jared smirked cruelly. "Hm...I don't think I want to; after all, my pup doesn't want give me what his alpha wants." He uttered darkly, sitting on the couch in the living room.

Seth whined, taking his shorts off before going on his hands and knees on the floor, his ass facing his alpha. He whined as his hole buzzed furiously, Oina was not making his heat any easier. He shoved three fingers into himself, satisfied at first, but then whimpered as his lousy fingers didn't feel the same as Jared's cock. He thrusted his fingers in and out himself. "Haa...P-please Alpha..f-fuck your puppy so hard..."

Jared's eyes widened. He smirked, taking off his shorts, and taking his submissive's fingers out of his hole. He growled, rubbing himself against his pup's hole. His smirk widened as he heard the whine from Seth's mouth. He slammed in with one thrust, jabbing hard into the other's prostate.

"A-ah~! J-jared~!" Seth screamed out.

"Mmm?"

"H-harder please~!" Seth moaned out.

Jared growled. "Seth.."

"Oh for fucks sake, Alpha, just fuck me already like the little whore pup I am!"

Jared smirked and complied to his submissive's request. He pounded right into Seth's hole, earning pleasured screams and cries in return. He growled as he flipped Seth over, wanting to see his horny imprint.

Seth's face was flushed, saliva was escaping his mouth as his wanton moans seemed to urge his alpha on. He felt hus gut tightening, his climax nearing. "J-jared, I-i'm cumming!"

Jared growled as Seth had came, thick ropes of cum splattered on both of thier chests. He quickened his thrusts, pinpointing his cock directly into Seth's prostate. He grunted, cumming in Seth's willing hole, filling his pup to the brim with his hot seed. He wanted pups so bad.

Seth's legs instantly wrapped themselves around Jared's waist as the other lifted Seth up and walked up the stairs. He dropped Seth on the bed and walked around to the bathroom to grab a towel.

Jared returned, cleaning up both his and Seth's chests before tossing the towel to the side and spooned his lover.

Seth pulled the covers over them, snuggling his backside more into Jared.

They both slowly dozed off, hoping that Seth was pregnant with pups soon.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter.

*Inko- Jared's wolf, dominant over Seth's submissive female wolf Oina

*Oina- Seth's female wolf, submissive for Jared's dominant wolf Inko


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

Sun rays filled the room as they shined on the bare bodies of the couple among the covers. Birds were chirping in the sky, waking one of the two.

Seth's eyes fluttered open as they began to wander along Jared's chest. 'Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said he was working out. Look at that six-pac! '

'He's your dominant, of course he would be in better shape than you. ' His wolf remarked.

'Hey! Jared likes me the way I am! '

'Riight. Remember when he was with Sam before he imprinted? Jared likes guys with muscle Seth. '

His wolf was, as much as he hated to admit it, right. Jared always had a crush on Sam since they were in high school. Jared told him he liked guys with muscle at the time. 'Not this time, though.' Seth slid out of his lover's embrace.

'What are you doing? '

'Surprising my alpha.'

Seth pulled up the covers, up to Jared's pecs before sliding down to grab at the engorged cock before him and sliding the head into his mouth. He suckled on the tip for a while, something Jared was particularly sensitive about, and grinned inwardly as he heard a groan. His lover wasn't up yet, though. Seth deep-throated Jared's cock, his nose touching the trimmed pubic hair. His lover suddenly came in his mouth. He moaned and bit down slightly, smiling when he heard the gasp as his lover awoke. He continued sucking on his lover's cock.

JARED/THIRD PER. POV

Jared felt a warm cavern on his body and groaned, opening his eyes slightly before closing them shut again.

'Wake up you imbecile. It's time. Wake Seth up.' His wolf growled.

'Yeah yeah shut up.'

Jared fully awoke, adjusting his eyesight before rising up only to fall back down with a gasp. Waves of pleasure were running through his cock as he felt his tip being bitten down on. He turned his head, looking to see that Seth was gone. He lifted up the covers, seeing Seth sucking on the deep pink tip of his engorged cock. Being dominant did have its perks. Jared felt his climax slowly approach. He took his cock from Seth's mouth, smiling as Seth's mouth stayed agape to take his hot seed. His gaze faltered a bit when he saw cum already taking up most of Seth's mouth. But why was his puppy sucking in the middle of the morning? Did he know he was going through heat? All the questions left his head as he came, his seed filling Seth's mouth and moaned when Seth latched his mouth on the tip and gulped down all his cum.

"Hey puppy, why the surprise?" Jared asked.

"I'm just really lucky to have you.." Seth smiled.

Jared smiled. Seth was always scared that he would leave him and go back to Sam. His little submissive would die if he did, and so would he. Because the pack would also kick his ass for leaving the puppy. Seth was always outgoing when it came to the pack, but when they were alone, Seth was shy and timid. Jared smiled at the thought. Seth was always going to be his puppy.

'Do it now.' Inko called.

'Are you sure? I don't want to rush things.'

'Trust me. He wants this as well.'

'Huh? How do you know? '

'Oina.'

Jared smiled and nuzzled the russet beauty next to him. "I have something for you."

"What?"

NORMAL POV

Jared stood up from the bed, going over to his dresser to grab a box. A small little black box. He grinned to himself, hiding the box behind his back as Seth sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Seth..."

"Yes, Jared?"

" I want to ask you something..."

"Go on..?"

Jared sighed, bending on one knees, grinning at the way Seth's eye's widened.

"Jared, are you..."

Jared took out the box from behind his back, revealing a gold ring with a diamond forming a heart. On the outside of the ring, the words, 'Always remember that I love you -Jared' were engraved.

"Seth Clearwater, I have loved you for so long...Will you marry me?"

...

Marry me...

Marry me..?

Marry me...?!

Seth's eyes watered as he stood and nodded repeatedly. "Yes, Jared, yes!"

Jarer slid the engagement ring on his finger and stood up, returning the hug the other gave him. He pulled away slightly, bringing Seth's face closer as their both stuck out their tongues to flick them against each other before sealing their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. The tongue flicking was a pack thing, it was believed your wolves connected to each other more than they have through small affection. (A/N: Because dogs lick humans faces.)

Seth suddenly turned their bodies, pulling away from the kiss as he pushed his alpha back on the bed.

"Seth, I-"

"Love me more.."

Jared's eyes widened. He then smiled.

"Anything for my pup. After all...its the want of the wolf."


End file.
